Our Princess
by Chizz-Wiz of BL
Summary: ONE-SHOT/ McKinley football team becomes protective of Kurt, but now think punishing him is for his own good. Includes non-sexual spanking.


**Friday- In school**

It's been a week since Kurt came clean to his Dad about no really being on the football team. He had expected things to go back to normal, slushy facials and all, but he soon noticed something had changed. This whole week he wasn't subjected to dumpster dives, locker shoves, derogatory name calling, or the infamous slushy facials. Hey he wasn't complaining just making an observation, but he hoped they weren't putting their heads together to come up with something big for him. Well whatever it was he would just have to be ready, and speaking of he needed to prepare for his first date. It was with he quarterback Jax Sterling from the an opposite team. They met while Kurt was still pretending to be on his school's football team. He hurried home to prepare while frantically thinking five hours was not enough time for him to prepare.

 **Friday night**

Kurt had just come home from his date and had a huge smile on his face. Jax was such a gentleman. He opened doors for him, took him to a nice restaurant, complimented him on his outfit, walked him to his door and everything. They agreed to go out again on Sunday and he couldn't wait. He had never told Finn that he would going out on a date because he's been acting weirdly, but not unwelcomingly, like a "big brother" towards him lately since their parents married.

While mentally coordinating his next outfit for his date on Sunday, he was walking towards his room in the basement and stumbled upon a living room full of McKinley High football players. He stared owlishly at Finn, Puck, Azimio, and Karofsky. It seemed he would have to have a talk with Finn about who was allowed welcome into their home.

Kurt continued on his path to his bedroom when he heard a surprisingly authoritative voice say " Hold it right there Kurt Elizabeth". With a stunned expression, Kurt faced Finn and listened as he continued to speak, " Why did I get a text saying you were on a date with _the enemy_ star quarterback of Langston High, Jax Sterling?" Shock bled into annoyance until he finally answered " I don't know _little_ brother maybe because I was and it was none of your concern" and with that he turned to walk to his room. Well at least he tried when Azimio quickly blocked his point of exit.

"Your not allowed to date our enemies Princess" Puck suddenly spoke-up. "And why is that? When has my personal life been of any concern to you all except your constant reminders of what sex I am inclined to?" It seemed Karofsky couldn't hold in his frustration and shouted " What we say is final!" Kurt bristled at that and shouted " I'm not listening to this twilight zone crap!" he turned to march past Azimio, but was lifted over his shoulder instead and carried over, kicking and screaming, to the couch.

Azimio laid Kurt over his lap then pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. Kurt's viciously said threats were ignored while Azimio waited for the "okay" from Finn. "Do it" was all Finn said before Kurt felt a huge calloused hand make a **SMACK** sound on his ass. He gasped more in shock than in pain, but that soon changed as the pain increased with every non-yielding **SMACK**. He started sobbing after three minutes. Finn plucked him off of Azimio's lap to cuddle him and ask "Are you going to do as we say now, or am I going to have to give you to Dave next for you to understand Elizabeth Hummel?" Kurt just nodded, exhausted and humiliated from what just happened, and only wanted to retreat into his room.

When Kurt was gone the footballers still held stern faces while talking. "We did the right thing" Dave piped up finally and getting a nod from them all. "That's right. Princess lit our asses and now we're unstoppable. We're not "The Lima Losers" to other teams anymore. We can't have some nobodies claiming him!" Puck said heatedly followed by another round of approvals from the rest. "No one is good enough for my brother unless I say so" Finn said, and with that the rest soon went home.

 **Monday**

On Saturday Kurt called Jax and broke things off with him. He felt bad because he really liked Jax, but not enough for another round of spankings if his brother found out. However, they did say he couldn't go our with _their enemies_ and this boy he was spying on at Dalton Academy, called Blaine wasn't technically _their_ enemy he was his.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Finn didn't see it that way when he eventually found out. Sobs could be heard coming from the boys locker room along with a suspicious **SMACK** sound. No one dared to investigate since Puck and Azimio were standing guard glaring at anyone who passed. "Told you not to date our enemies Princess" Puck muttered to himself and winced at the sound of a particularly loud **SMACK**. Azimio only nodded his head and replied "Ditto".

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this ONE-SHOT. If you have not already, then please read my Profile for information on the other stories.

Glad to be back guys See-ya! :3


End file.
